


Coping With Hairspray

by AzaSolFen4eva



Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Conflict, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Might have smut, Minor Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaSolFen4eva/pseuds/AzaSolFen4eva
Summary: These are just short stories and one shots to cope with my love for this masterpiece.These characters will be the ones from the 2007 film since I thought the Broadway version has less detail and I couldn't get my eyes on the 1988 original.Most of these little stories will revolve around Penny & Seaweed because they were a better couple to me and I think they deserved more screen time.Some of these stories will span multiple chapters, as well.Feel free to comment about what you think!
Relationships: Edna Turnblad/Wilbur Turnblad, Link Larkin/Tracy Turnblad, Penny Pingleton/Seaweed Stubbs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Sore Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seaweed after he met Penny. The people around him have noticed the difference, and some of them tease him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN HAIRSPRAY IN ANY SENSE! The credit goes to the respective creators, I am just making small fan snippets for my own pleasure.

The customers in Motormouth Records looked to the door as a pair of siblings bust through, announcing their arrival as they routinely did throughout the school week. 

"Momma! We're back!" Seaweed called out. Maybelle walked out from the back, welcoming her children with a fierce squeeze. 

"How was school for my babies? Did y'all learn something new?" She asked. Inez gave mirrored her joyful smile with her own as she unloaded all the details. Unlike her older brother, Inez loved school. She was so good at it that she skipped a grade and helps Seaweed with his schoolwork from time to time. 

Maybelle turned to her son and without him saying anything, she already knew. "Why did Mr. Carson flip his wig this time?" She asked. She was getting tired of talking to the Dean about that old chrome dome. Because of him, the rest of her son's teachers only get to see him in their class three times a week. Seaweed almost got placed in Special Ed, because of all those detentions. However, he was the only advanced mathematics teacher willing to teach him. All of the others refused and threatened to quit if they had to let a ' _Savage Negro_ ' into their classroom. 

Seaweed smirked and shrugged, "Darnell." Was all he said and both Inez and Maybelle kissed their teeth. Darnell and his buddies, Jimmy, Clark, and Clayton always made things gnarly for Seaweed ever since he came into that class. 

Inez turned to her mother and whispered, "Something ain't right with him, Momma." motioning to Seaweed. Her mother's eyebrow raised in suspicion. She knew this game too. Both siblings always teased each other, once Seaweed lied about Inez having a boyfriend. That lead to an early lecture about ' _the birds and the bees_ ' and ended with a hard smack in the head. 

"Why you say that, honey?" She asked. her daughter's face cringed as she looked at her brother smile and talk to the customers. 

"Lorraine was ticked off with Seaweed cuz they was practicing for Negro Day in detention but he flaked in the middle of their dance. Duane told me that for the rest of the school hour, he sat at his desk grinning and told him him didn't wanna dance no more!" Maybelle's jaw dropped. Seaweed loved to dance! Everyone knew it. His feet would never be still, even as a baby, he learned how to dance before he learned to walk! 

"Crazy, right? He was acting ditzy on the bus too, momma! Tyrone was talking to him about some tunes but Seaweed tuned him out. He looks gone, Momma!" Inez said. Maybelle looked at her son and noticed that he did look a little blitzed. His grin looked like it would split his face. Not only that, he was gliding more that walking across the floor. The puzzle was solved after a moment and her face gave way to her own grin as she looked down at her other baby.

"Yeah, he's comin' down with somethin', alright. And it's bad." Inez looked at her mother in confusion.

"C'mon, you gonna help me dust the records." 

Inez groaned, she hates chores.

* * *

On Monday morning Inez vigorously knocked on the her brother's bedroom door. If they didn't get to beating their feet, they'll miss the bus!

"Seaweed c'mon! We're gonna be late!" She yelled. The door opened and she covered her nose, "Ugh! what were you doing in there?! Warming the mirror?!" She jabbed.

"Shut up, Inez!" Seaweed replied.

"You." She retorted.

Maybelle gave them hugs before they walked out the door. She smiled and patted Seaweed's cheek, "You have fun in detention, baby." He grinned in return.

"I will, Momma." and then he was gone, wearing his late Grandfather's cologne.

* * *

"I thought you said you ain't ever gonna be apart of the scene and that nothings gonna take you away from yo tunes?" Little Mo teased. Seaweed rolled his eyes.

Tyrone jumped in with his own quip, "Yea, instead you over here on a saltine diet."

"Beatrice is gonna mad when she finds out." 

Seaweed looked at Little Mo, "Why?" He knew that people would be turned off by the thought of him them together but Beatrice was the last person he thought would be. Tyrone and Little Mo looked at him like he had said he was a hawk.

"She's been looking at for years, man! Have you not noticed?!" Little Mo cried.

"She always be giving a stank eye to the girls who dance with you." Tyrone explained. Seaweed mouth fell open at the information. I guess Maybelle was right, he didn't have a lot going on up there 

Duane came and sat on Seaweed's desk looking at him, "I think you need to tell that blondie to go back to Bible Study, cuz She might get more than a pounding." He warned.

Seaweed stood up angrily, shocking everyone, Seaweed was known for his friendly nature. "Shut up, Duane! No one's gonna pound her!" Duane put his hands up and stepped back. "Alright man. Just watch yourself with that blondie. Love is beautiful but the world will see y'all as ugly." He spoke and went to turn up the tunes, leaving a wide eyed Seaweed behind. 

"Love?" He plopped back down in his chair. Could she really love him? I mean, he knows the world won't make it easy but he's willing to go for it. What about her? He then recalled when Tracy introduced them. He was grinning all over again.

"Ah, look man. We lost him, he's totally whipped!" Little Mo laughed pretending to faint. 

"He's probably dreaming about her already." Tyrone teased. 

Seaweed sat up straight, "No, I'm not!" That was a lie.

"You lying! You were just daydreamin' about blondie just a second ago!" Tyrone continued to tease.

"Nuh uh, and her name's not 'blondie' its..." Seaweed had a ditzy grin again, "Penny."

The two boys groaned at their lovesick friend, "Yea, whatever. C'mon let's get ready for Negro Day." Little Mo said.


	2. Teacher-Student Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny feels insecure because she can't dance like everyone else can. Well, more like she can't dance the way she wants to with Seaweed. So during a study break, She asks him to teach her some moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN HAIRSPRAY!

It was a breezy Spring day with only the sun and jet trails to decorate the sky. After filming was done, all the dancers were dismissed. Maybelle had to stay behind to discuss some things with the production team about getting a new station manager, since the last replacement turned out to be racist. Its been a year since the _Corny Collins Show_ was declared integrated and Inez is still dancing as the lead and Miss Teenage Hairspray until the pageant which is two weeks from now. Penny had watched the show from the bleachers and Inez begged her to stay over for dinner, at which she agreed. Which lead them to where they were now, at Motormouth Maybelle's pad.

Link and Tracy were in the living room with Inez, while Penny and Seaweed sat in his room hitting the books with smooth jazz playing softly in the background. Penny bit her lollipop stick as she watched her boyfriend scribble away. Penny always loved these moments. They would consider these times their dates, along with the times they'd walk down the streets of Seaweed's neighborhood drinking soda pop and sharing ice cream. Though she tried not to, she still felt a little jealous of Tracy. After all, Link could take her anywhere at anytime and do anything with her, but her and Seaweed cause so much trouble just for hugging too long. Since they couldn't kiss at school without getting in trouble, they got into the habit of sharing lollipops. It was intense enough to keep their urges under control, until she visits him in detention where they can be as sweet as they like. However, the one thing that Penny was the most jealous about with her bestfriend, was that she could dance with her man. 

It's not that Penny couldn't dance at all, she can dance some swish moves, but when it comes to dancing with Seaweed... She gets shy and compared to the other girls, she wasn't good enough. Seaweed tried to convince his girl otherwise but he could tell it still bothered her. He has taught her a couple moves, but he didn't want to make her feel pressured to be good. When he dances with other girls, he feels the music. When he's dancing with Penny, he feels her and her alone. 

"I feel like my brain's gonna explode!" Seaweed groaned as he leaned his head back on the bed. Penny frowned around her lollipop.

"How come you still try and finish Mrs. Davis' homework? She always gives you extra papers and makes the questions harder!" Penny asked. She didn't like seeing people mistreating Seaweed. The things they say and do just to spite him always infuriated her. However, Her Seaweed always kept a smile on his face even though it gives him a headache sometimes. 

Seaweed turned to his girl and shrugged, "She's the only good teacher willing to help me catch up, since all those detentions keep me away from class." He explained, his face gave way to a grin, "Besides, y'know I'm a glutton for punishment. The only thing keeping me going is the look on her face when she sees me graduate on time." Seaweed twirled Penny's hair around his finger as she laughed. Seaweed got up from the floor to put on a new record.

Penny stared at Seaweed from the floor behind him. He was tapping his foot to the new record like he was born to it.

_'Maybe it's time for a break?'_

Penny put her candy back in its wrapper and laid it on her books. "Seaweed, Can you teach me the dance you guys were doing on the show today?" 

Seaweed turned and gave her that grin that made her face warm. "Sure, baby! Which do you wanna learn? Turnin' Tables? Call 'n' Catch?" He asked gleefully as he moved their books from the floor to the bed. Penny twiddled her thumbs. Seaweed's excitement was making her nervous.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could teach me the couple one. I'd practice on my own but I can't do that without a partner, and I only ever wanna dance with you." Penny uttered while looking down at her lap.

Seaweed couldn't help but chuckle at his girl's timidity. His bright and pretty Penny. 

He cradled her chin and lifted her face, kissing her forehead. His grin was wider now, "I'd love to teach you that one, baby. I also wouldn't wanna dance with anybody else either." He said sweetly. Penny's smiled wide back at him. Seaweed went and switched the record to one of his favorite tunes. He turned and offered his hand, which Penny took. She gave a squeal as he gave her arm a soft jerk and spun her to where her back was to his chest. He felt her tense as he rested his hands on her waist.

"Relax, baby. I won't do anything, I'm just your teacher now." Seaweed spoke in her ear. He felt small shake go through her before she relaxed.

They began swaying to the music.

"Put your foot here." He told her.

"Move over here." She did as she was told.

"Now turn with me." The spun around making Penny let out a giggle.

"Follow my steps" She did and occasionally, her leg would brush his.

"I'm going to twirl you, you ready?" Seaweed asked. Penny nodded causing her pigtails to swing around and brush Seaweed's cheek, giving him a small breeze of lemon and flowers.

He spun her and caught her waist bringing her just an inch closer. They looked into each others eyes and Seaweed could tell she wanted to say something.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked as he gave her another twirl. Penny shook her head and gave a nervous smile.

"I just thought this dance is familiar. I remember it from Ms. Maybelle's platter party last Saturday." She spoke. He smiled and nodded.

"It sure is. We had to change up the moves, though. Mr. Spritzer said it was 'too racey' for the show." He spoke as he moved her back to where she was facing away from him again. 

Penny turned back toward Seaweed with a smiling face, "Well, then can you teach me that dance?" She asked. His eyes widened. 

"Are you sure?" He asked. He wasn't sure his girl was ready to be that close with him. The farthest he's got was touching her knee, he also noticed how shy she gets when it came to dancing intimately with him. He doesn't want to make the mistake and put his foot on the gas pedal, like Link did in the passion pit.

"I know you wanted to dance with them at the party but you didn't want me to be alone..." She put a finger to his lips before he could say anything, "... I also know you've been going slow for me too. I just wanna do something at your pace. You're gonna have to teach me how to do it, though." Seaweed felt her run her hands from his collarbone to his shoulders. Her green eyes met his brown ones, he couldn't resist. 

"Alright, baby. I teach ya, but you'll have to pay attention." He said smiling. Penny bounced a little on her heels and went to change the record. She took his hand again and he pulled her back to facing away from him. 

"Ok, this move's easy. Swing your hips around." Penny followed and he chuckled as she did it off beat.

"No, you're doing it to fast." Penny's breath hitched as Seaweed grabbed her hips, "Do it like this." Penny felt him at her ear again. He made her hips move slower, keeping a firm grip until he was satisfied with her.

"Now move your foot here." She did as she was told, this time more slowly as she felt her leg brush up more against his. They did the same moves like before but this time they were closer and Seaweed kept his hands on her hips as to guide her. 

"I'm going to lift you now, you ready?" Penny could feel the blood rush to her ears. She nodded. 

He smiled as he twirled her around him making her laugh. He lifted her and spun her around then brought her back down, twirling her quickly from one leg to sit lightly on his other leg. Penny remembered this move from the party and proceeded to rest her leg on his hip. She looked into his eyes and gasped softly as Seaweed slipped his hand all the way up to her thigh, grasping it.

He stole a quick glance at her lips before speaking in a lower town, "Now you put your arms around my neck..." Penny slid her hands from his chest to around his neck, watching as he bit his lip, "I'm going to dip you now. Just relax, I won't drop you..." He noticed her breathing increase, "Trust me." He said closer to a whisper. 

Penny exhaled sharply as she tipped backwards and the back up again. She felt the blood rush to her face down her body. She loved this feeling, and she wanted more of it.

"What about that move you tried practicing with Rhonda?" Seaweed's smile fell and he shook his head.

"I don't think you wanna do that one, its still a work in progress." 

"That's ok, we can work on it together." Penny said with a smile. Seaweed looked in her eyes almost caving in... Almost.

"No, I can't-" He let go of her leg and was going to step away but Penny quickly wrapped his sweater around her fist, wrapping her leg tighter around around him causing him to be jerked back until their chest were brushing against one another. He had no choice but to look in her eyes.

"Hey, its ok. You told me you'd never drop me. I trust you, Seaweed." Penny said, her lips almost touched his as she spoke.

He sighed, "Alright, but if-"

"You won't." Penny interrupted with a smile.

They went into a two arm hold and took a couple step back, then came towards each other. Upon the last step, Penny hopped into his arms wrapping her legs around him and resting her hands on his shoulders. 

"You ready?" Seaweed asked, more for himself though. She nodded with a big smile. She dipped backwards and he brought her around and back up again he lifted her off then over to the side. 

They were grinning big, "We did it!" Seaweed cheered.

Penny laughed, "Of course, now let's do the whole thing!" Seaweed quickly replayed the record and they began again.

The mood quickly changed, however. The stares they held between each other was heavier. Seaweed held Penny's hips more firmly and gyrating his hips against hers more sensually. They were both panting slightly as he grasped her leg and dipped her. Then they stepped back and forward before she hopped onto him. 

"You ready?" She asked him breathily. He nodded slowly as he looked at her lips. Her hands slid down his chest as she was dipped backwards and brought around, then slid back up his shoulders when brought back up. He brought her to his side again, never breaking eye contact. He was biting his lip again and she couldn't help but look. One of her hands moved to his cheek. 

She kissed him. They stared at each other for a moment. It felt like Spring turned into Summer.

"Oh, Penny." Seaweed exhaled shakily before he dipped her over his leg and kissed her.

Their mouths moved together just like in the passion pit on their first date. It was making them both feel hot blooded. They both tasted like cherries due to the lollipop they shared at school, Seaweed couldn't help but bite Penny's lip. It was was leaving all their other surroundings fuzzy. So fuzzy in fact that they didn't hear people enter Seaweed's room. 

"Oh! Far out!" 

"Argh!" Seaweed groaned in pain. He quickly lifted Penny back up and looked to the doorway. There stood Link and Inez with their mouths open. Link quickly went and covered Little Inez's eyes, which she whined and batted his hands away.

Penny gasped as she tasted blood, "Oh! Seaweed I'm so sorry!" She cried. She had bitten his tongue in surprise of their intruders.

Seaweed shook his head and held her hand, "Its alright, baby..." He turned and glared at Link, "Have you never heard of knocking?!" He asked.

"Well, the door was open. What gives? You said you needed to get some work done and study for the upcoming exams. Seems like you got a new assignment." Link finished with a wink towards Penny. She turned and hid her face in Seaweed's shoulder. 

"We were just coming to tell ya that Ms. Maybelle needs help in the kitchen." Seaweed's back stiffened at the mention of his mother. He slowly moved his glare to his little sister. He slowly let go of Penny's hand as Inez gave him a smirk.

"MOMMA!" She screamed out as she ran. Seaweed was hot on her tail.

"Inez, Shut up!"


	3. New Threads Makes For a Plan and a Blonde Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This set when they're getting ready to crash the Miss Teenage Hairspray Pageant. Penny gains some confidence, the girls have a bonding moment, and Seaweed sees a new woman walking in the record shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN HAIRSPRAY!

Maybelle looked at all the teens in her company. They all looked tired and she saw nervousness in her son's eyes. She had no choice but to cave into her maternal instincts, "Alright. You kids must be hungry from all that runnin'. C'mon in while the food's still hot." They all sighed and trudged up the staircase to the kitchen. All the teens and Inez sat down at the round dinning table. Maybelle sat plates in front of each of them and laid down the laid down all the platters before sitting down with the rest of them. There was collard greens, shredded pork doused in gravy, corn and veggies, and a whole plate of cornbread. Oh. and who could forget the rice! They all said thanks and dug in. She huffed a laugh as she watched all they kids scarf down their food. 

Inez and Tracy leaned away from Penny as they looked at her plate. "Penny, I think you should slow down. You might choke." Inez said with widened eyes. Seaweed looked at his girl in surprise. 

She was already halfway down with her share. Tracy had never seen her friend eat like this. She only nibbled during school lunch! Penny stopped midchew, seeing everyone staring at her. She swallowed down her bite and straightened her back wiping her mouth with a napkin like she didn't just pig out a second ago. 

"Sorry. I was really hungry and its so good." She smiled sweetly, " My mother never allowed me to eat these things. If she saw my now, she would demand me to throw it back up and wash my mouth with holy water." Her voice was sweet but the story was still sad. Tracy was all to familiar with Penny's lifestyle. Whenever Penny would visit her, they would share a plate and ice cream. 

Maybelle nodded her head and gave a dazzling smile, "Oh, honey. You ain't gotta be sorry for eating..." She scrunched up her nose playfully, "...Just make sure you leave some for everyone else." Penny nodded so happily that her pigtails danced around. She quickly picked up her fork and dug in again. 

After finishing the boys went and cleaned the dishes while the girls cleaned up the table and sat in the living room. Maybelle sat in her La-Z-Boy after she wrapped her daughters hair and sent her to bed. She looked at the girls as they sat and talked. Penny had her arms around Tracy, trying to comfort her. 

"Do your parents know you're safe, girls?" She asked. Both girls eyes shifted until Tracy spoke up.

"I haven't called them yet. The first place I went to was Penny's house. She tried to help me by hiding me in her basement..." Seaweed and the boys walked in. He sat on one of the arms of his mother's chair, "... Mrs. Pingleton busted us. She locked me in there so the cops could come and arrest me. She yelled and dragged Penny back to her room with a jump rope. I heard her yelling about keeping her there until her father gets out of prison." Maybelle and Seaweed's friends' faces twisted in disgusted surprise. 

"Why in the hell would she need a jump rope?!" Maybelle asked.

Penny spoke up while twiddling her thumbs, "She punishes me for a lot of things or when I forget to pray before I go to bed." Maybelle's eyebrows rose.

"I climbed into her window and saw her mother left her tied to the bed as punishment for hiding a fugitive without her permission, Momma." Seaweed told her.

Tracy gave Seaweed a smile, "Thanks to them, we escaped." Seaweed smiled back and Penny did the same.

"You poor things." Maybelle said. A thought then reached her mind and she turned to her son.

"How did you know where Penny lived? Mr. Turnblad may have told us she could be with her but he never told us she lived?" Seaweed's smile faded and he began putting his arms up as protection.

When he wouldn't open his mouth, she turned to look at his friends. They jumped, "Seaweed gave me directions, and helped us slip from the cops on the way there." 

"Shut up, Duane!" Seaweed demanded smacking his shoulder.

"Ow!" Her son groaned as she gave him a firm smack in the back of his head.

Lorraine spoke up as well, "Seaweed borrows my cousin's slug bug on Wednesday and Sunday nights, he brings it back at midnight and sometimes at three in the morning." Seaweed couldn't look at his mother. The two lovers looked at each other with wide eyes as they were caught red handed. He could feel his mother's glare on the side of his face.

"So that's why you've been dozing off in class and at church?!" She asked her son. Her tone held an underlining message, one that made Seaweed tense even more.

"Momma, I didn't-"

"Uh-uh... We'll talk about this later." Seaweed glared at Lorraine. She always loved waggling her tongue. 

"When did you talk to my dad? Actually, how are you guys here, right now? I thought the cops booked ya?" Tracy asked, she couldn't believed how long it took her to realize.

"Mr. Turnblad came up and bailed us all out." Seaweed answered. Tracy was shocked. Her father was always a frugal man, the amount of money that would've cost! Her face melted into a frown.

"What's wrong, honey?" Maybelle asked, she thought she looked like she was about to cry.

"Its just I said I was going to help but I get you jailed. My father and mother helped you, but all I did was run away..." She looked turned to Penny, "...I even got you in trouble." Tracy finished with a whimper. Maybelle went and knelt down in front of her and held both of her hands. 

"No, baby. This wasn't your fault. Those pigs woulda jailed us anyway, probably beaten us too if you weren't there." Maybelle said softly.

"Yea, and mother is always punishing me for living. Its wasn't your fault." Penny said giving Tracy's shoulder a squeeze.

Seaweed went and sat down next to Penny, "We did something today Tracy. We fought hard." He said with a grin.

Maybelle sighed as she stood, "But even hard fought lose the war." All the faces in the room fell except for Tracy's. 

"Who says the fighting's over?" She asked, "We still got time, don't we? We could crash the pageant, all we need is for you to get us in there!" Her excitement was returning. Penny nodded her head in agreement.

"I may have an invitation but since Negro Day ended, I don't have any of the power I used to...If I ever had any." Tracy deflated at her words.

"I'd really like to help you but Collins had to beg the Mr. Splitz to give me an invitation, All I can do is watch from the side lines..." She began walking away, "...I'm sorry but I can't jeopardize his career more than it already is. He's our last hope in making the show integrated." 

Tracy got up and went to follow her but her hand made her stop. She turned and went to her room. Penny looked at her friend's back, she knew her friend all too well.

As soon as she heard the door close she asked a question she already knew the answer to, "You're not giving up, are you?" Tracy turned and the two friends shared a smile. 

"No way! If we want to shake things up, we need to stop that pageant!" She said.

Penny's gears were turning, "Maybe we don't need to stop the pageant. All we need to do is take the crown or better yet, we could take over the whole show and sneak in through the crowd." Tracy grinned.

"That's a perfect idea!"

Seaweed frowned, "You can't do that Tracy, you're still a fugitive. The pigs will be out there waiting for you, and they'll be guarding both the white and the black entrances."

"Since Negro Day was cancelled, they won't be letting anymore black folk in besides Ms. Maybelle, Seaweed, and his grand-momma." Duane added.

"Well, isn't studio's maintenance all black?" Tracy asked. Lorraine nodded enthusiastically.

"My brotha and his buddies is on that staff, he could get us the threads and you boys can wear 'em." She said.

Duane counted the numbers, "We'll need more people, still." He said.

"Rhonda and I can get the detention kids and some people from the platter party to help." Penny pitched in.

"But how are we gonna get you in Tracy?" Thad asked. She thought for a moment and then smiled. 

"Let's get those threads first. Hey Seaweed, can I use your rotary?"

* * *

Penny was in the living room with Lorraine, waiting for Tracy to get off the phone with her parents. She had gotten off the phone with Rhonda and she said she was coming down but she could only slip out for a couple hours. Penny couldn't help but think about what Maybelle said to her and Seaweed about how the world will react to them. She was sure their love was more powerful then any hate but she dread how long it would take for them to fight those people off. Would they have to sneak around like they've been doing? Could Seaweed get hurt? She didn't want to hide her love but she didn't want her man getting hurt over loving her.

"My parents agreed to help." Tracy said as she came in and sat down. 

"I talked to our friends and they said they'll help." Rhonda followed and sat down as well.

Tracy smiled at her friend, "So how long has Seaweed been sneakin' your bedroom, Penny?" Her friend blushed.

"He probably been doin' it since last month. At least that's when he started wearin' that ditzy grin." Lorraine teased. All the girls giggled quietly.

Rhonda leaned in close while giving Penny the stare, "Did you two get to home base?" Penny gasped and Rhona gave a yelp as she was popped on the arm by Lorraine.

The girl's pigtails swung around everywhere as she shook her head, "We only just went to first tonight! All we did was talk and dance around those nights." Penny's face was red as a sunburn. 

Tracy grinned at her friend, "Oh! How romantic! Are you guys going steady?" She asked. 

Penny hesitated, "We-... Aren't? I mean it all happened so fast, he hasn't asked me. Would it make any difference if we were together? If we were to hold hands in public, I don't know what might happen. What if Seaweed gets hurt or get arrested again. It would be all my fault." Her head fell in her hands.

Lorraine patted her back, "Hey, don't sweat it. This world is full of fools but it should matter nothing to you." She put her hand up as Penny opened her mouth, "... Listen, so long as you two are there for each other, nothing will keep y'all apart. I mean, look at my parents! My momma and daddy eloped against my auntie's wishes. They moved down here when they had my brotha, and have been happy ever since." Penny smiled at that and relaxed.

"You're right! We're gonna make it!" She said. She saw Tracy frowning.

"You thinkin about Link?" She asked though she already could tell. She had seen that same look when it said in the papers that He and Amber were partners.

"I lost him. I was looking forward to being his new partner..." Her eyes started to water, "... I can still hear the bells." She sighed.

"Aw, don't be said girl. You can reel him back in, no sweat." Rhonda said. Lorraine's face twisted.

"Not looking like that." Rhonda gave Lorraine the stink eye while Tracy touched her deflated hair self-consciously.

"What do ya mean?" She asked.

"That ratted up hair ain't for ya, sugar. Those blouses and pleated skirts are in the old papers. It's time for something new and fun! My momma owns a beauty salon and I learned a couple things workin' there. We need to get you new threads if you're gonna steal the crown." Lorraine said.

Penny pitched in, "I can sew you some swish threads, Tracy!" Rhonda gave her a once over.

She was clearly doubtful, "You don't seem the type to know about what's a good thread, honey." The plaid dress and pigtails further proved her point.

"Trust me, all I need is a sewing machine and I can do anything. These plaid numbers were cuz of my mother, its time for me to show Baltimore that I'm a big girl now!" Penny said with a grin. All the girls stood and headed for the door.

"I got a sewing machine in my room, you guys can stay over and we'll work over there. Let's beat our feet girls, we don't have much time!" Lorraine said and they hurried out the door.

* * *

Penny's heart was pumping fast and she felt like her stomach was going to fly away as she walked up to Motormouth Records. Penny had taken the bus from Lorraine's house to the bus stop that was a couple houses away from Seaweed's. Seaweed called her house saying his mother was gonna drive 'em up to the studio and Penny could hitch a ride over with them. She was extra nervous at after that call and continued to smooth down her already nice dress. She and Tracy spent almost all night on their outfits. She had used the silk curtains from her room. She remembered seeing them tangled around Tracy as she struggled to climb back out her window quietly. She was a little shy with all the whistles and stares she got as she walked on the sidewalk but she held her head up high loving the feeling of wearing what she wanted and acting the way she wanted without her mother being in her ear or having the feeling of being punished later for it. She was a big girl now!

Inez frowned as she looked at her mom in the mirror, brushing her hair and putting barrettes in. She was said that only her family was able to go to see Corny Collins Show's first live premiere. It was so unfair!

Her mother sighed, "I know. I'm sad too, baby." Maybelle's voice tried to be nurturing but all it sounded like was sadness and disappointment.

"Momma, when am I gonna stop being on the sidelines? Its like the world doesn't wanna give me a chance." Inez asked her mother.

"You'll be out there dance soon, baby. Its only a matter of time." She said.

She sighed. "You always say that. When is the time ever gonna be right, momma?! Maybe... I should just take my chance." 

Maybelle gripped her daughters shoulders and shook her head at her in the mirror, "No, baby! Violence is never the answer! One toe at a time, honey." Inez's frowned much deeper.

"Maybe we should start taking leaps, we've been on our toes for too long." She said firmly.

Maybelle sighed, "Inez-" Just the Maybelle's mother entered the room.

"Is everyone ready? We gotta hurry if we're gonna beat the line." Her smooth honey voice spoke. She always relaxed everyone when she came around. A cool-headed woman, with a fair and strong heart.

Inez hopped off the stool and Maybelle walked behind her with a hand to her back, "Where's Seaweed? Is he ready?" She asked. Her mother shook her head and pointed to his room that was right next to Inez's.

Maybelle huffed and then went and pounded on the door, "C'mon out, boy! I'm sure you look fine, we need to cut out or we'll miss the show!" She yelled through the door.

"Alright, momma! I'm just shinin' my shoes, I'll be right down!" He called through the door. Though the truth was he was nervous. He didn't know if this plan will work out but Tracy reassured him that the plan was fool proof. He had already shined his shoes for the twelfth time since he woke up an hour before everyone else. Inez tried to ask him why he was so jittery but he brushed her off.

The three females went down to the record shop and greeted Lakeisha. Maybelle asked her to run the shop while she was gone, but she didn't expect to stay long. They'll probably leave halfway through and eat at a diner for the rest. 

"I don't know why you're still going, girl." Lakeisha said as she handed them all glasses of lemonade and Maybelle's mother a cup of tea. 

Maybelle sighed, "You know I can't turn away when Corny does that face." Lakeisha smiled cause she knew all to well, how powerful those puppy blue eyes can be.

Lakeisha went back to the counter to ring up the next customer as the ladies went and sat on one of the many couches in the shop. The door chime signaled a new visitor but the one who enter brought shock to everyone's faces and made them stop and stare. Inez's face split in a grin as she jumped from her seat and ran towards them.

"Penny!" She cheered out as she tackled her waist with a fierce hug. 

Penny laughed as she bent over and wrapped her arms around the girl, partially to keep herself from loosing balance from the attack.

"Hello to you too, Inez!"

Maybelle and her mother rose from the couch and walked over to the two. Maybelle was sporting a big smile while her mother was observing the girl her granddaughter was hugging with a steeled face.

Maybelle gave Penny a hug too, "My lord! Who is this new woman that took my sweet Penny away from me?!" She asked looking her over. 

Penny blushed and smiled widely, "Hello Ms. Maybelle. I hope you guys weren't waiting too long for me. I'm not late am I?" She asked. She didn't wanna be a nuisance to her boyfriend's family of all things.

Maybelle waved her words off with a soft smile, "Oh, you are just in fine, it's my boy I'm worried about. You'd think he lived in that mirror!" She laughed. 

"You look so pretty, Penny!" Inez said as she look her over. 

"Thank you, and you look pretty as always!" She said both girls giggled as Penny twirled Inez around. 

Maybelle put her hand on her mother's shoulder, "I'd like you to meet their grandmother. She'll be attending the show with us." She introduced. The mood changed as the two ladies eyes met. Inez detached herself from Penny, not wanting to be in the middle of it. 

Penny gave a small smile, "Hello Mrs. Stubbs, you look quite lovely today. Seaweed's told me a lot about about you..." She offered her hand to shake, "... I'm Penny Lou Pingleton, it's nice to finally meet you!" Her tone was polite and cheerful. However, the woman didn't take her hand. She just observed her from her curled blonde hair, to her tight blue dress, all the way to her red kitten heels.

"You know my grandson?" She asked. Penny forced her smile to stay and dropped her hand to clasp it with her other infront of her.

"Yes, ma'am." She answered politely.

The lady raised her eyes quizzically and narrowed her gaze, "How do you know him? What is your relationship?" She grilled her.

Penny's smile fell and her eyes widened at her question, " I-I-... Well, we're-..." She didn't know what to say, "I'm-"

"Penny?!" A new voice called her from behind the women. They turned and there stood Seaweed as he had just walked downstairs into the shop. He wore an astonished expression on his face as he looked at the fox who stood at the door.

Penny was pleasantly surprised as well. He always looked like a hunk but she couldn't get over how handsome he looked all decked out in that suit. It made his chocolate skin look so good. She gave him a smile at which knocked him out of his daze and he grinned wide and made his way towards her.

"Hi, there." She said sweetly. 

"Hello, my pretty little Penny." He greeted back smoothly. Penny covered her mouth in a giggle.

She gave him a once over, "You look handsome." She complimented. Penny squealed as her gave her a twirl.

He caressed her cheek. He moved a blonde strand that separated from the ones framing her beautiful face, "... And you look _divine_." His voice was that smooth texture that made Penny's heart flutter. Her voice sounded with a soft laugh. 

He couldn't help but look at her lips and bit his own as he leaned closer.

"Ew! My eyes, make 'em stop, Momma!" Inez cried dramatically hiding her face into her mother's side. Seaweed wrapped his arm around Penny's waist as he went to her side, glaring at his little sister.

"Shut up, Inez." He spat, "Ow!" He yelped right after due to his grandmother smacking his arm with her purse.

"Hush, boy! Why didn't you tell, me you had a girl?! I outta smack your head with a book, maybe some smarts will go in there!" His grandmother scolded while he tensed up from her threatening purse gestures.

Maybelle laughed at her family, " Come on y'all we're gonna be late." She said and they all filtered out. The two lovers left behind them. 

Penny leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Lorraine, her brother, and some f the detention kids have Tracy in the trunk and are on their way to the studio." Seaweed nodded.

"I just talked to Duane and they said they have the threads ready when I get there. There are already some pigs guarding the doors and they're checking everyone who even has a wig!" Seaweed whispered back. Penny rubbed his shoulder.

"Mr. Turnblad said he got us covered. I'll watch from the sidelines and for any updates. We'll be ok." Penny reassured. 

He sighed and relaxed, "Ok, baby." He said.

Penny took his hand as he helped her into the car, But gasped as she was pulled towards him. His hand held her waist to keep her from falling and he leaned in quickly, giving her a deep kiss that took her breath away. He smiled at her shocked face.

"For luck." He said with a wink.

Penny's face melted to a smile and she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"C'mon love birds!" Inez called from the car.

Seaweed groaned in annoyance as her helped Penny into the car, "When will she ever shut up?!" He grumbled as he sat in the drivers seat. He started the car and they peeled off and down the road, he sent a wink to Penny through the rearview mirror and she sent a smile back. 


	4. After the Camera Turns Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after thee Corny Collins Show ends their first ever live show, everyone is sporting a smile on their faces as the audiences both watching and attending are still clapping and cheering. The show is now integrated and our friends, spouses, and family are all happy about this victorious moment. Unfortunately, a surprise comes bursting through the scene and what it leaves is dreaded but not surprising. After all, you can't have a rainbow without a little rain.  
> Our people have come so far but they've got so far to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN HAIRSPRAY!!!

Corny gave a genuine smile to the camera as Maybelle and Inez stood beside him.

"That's all we have for you today folks! Thanks for shimmying with us live on the _Corny Collins Show_!" He spoke with a gleeful tone. He turned to his Co-host seeing her smiling into the mike. 

"Tune in and be ready to jump outta ya seat next time on the hip and integrated _Corny Collins Show_!" Maybelle felt like her face was splitting but she didn't care. 

Deafening cheers and applause rang throughout the building from both the dancers and the audience as soon as the buzzer went off. All the dancers took a bow and waved at their families and friends who attended. Talent agents were cheering and writing down in their folders with smiles. Amber was giggling around with a dancer who was obviously against her mother's racist approval. Link and Tracy looked at each other with awed grins. 

"Wow." Was all Tracy could say after the kiss. Staring at Link now, he seemed even more handsome.

Link smirked, "Wow yourself, lil' darlin'. Look at you!" Link caressed Tracy's cheek with the back of his hand and then twirled some of her hair around his finger. It was so straight and soft! It was like he was touching a silky blanket. He watched, transfixed on how Tracy's hair fell out of his hand, "You are the most beautiful girl, I've ever seen." He spoke. After all, it was simple fact. 

Tracy giggled and Link held her cheeks as he went to kiss her again, "Alright that enough, son. This isn't backseat bingo!" Edna said as she pulled Tracy away.

Tracy groaned. "Aw! Come on, Mom!"

"Your mother's right." Wilbur took Link's shoulder and sternly pointed his finger, "Now you listen here, Link. You better do right by my daughter. I may own a joke shop, but not all my guns are toys." Link swallowed at that. Tracy's father was scarier than his!

"You guys are so embarrassing!" Tracy whined as she saw Link's pale face. 

Penny and Seaweed were trying to hide their laughter. 

"What are you laughing about, Penny Lou Pingelton! Or should I say, 'checkboard chick'?!" Edna scolded with an underlying hint of jest in her tone.

"Yeah, you really know how to make a statement." Tracy teased. 

Seaweed's grin grew ten miles wide as he turned to Penny, "Yeah. I hope we can do it more in the future..." He looked at her lips, "Actually, I think we can make one now." Penny blushed and put her hands up between them, it was to the point that her hands were blocking Seaweed's view of her face. 

"There ain't no way you get to be shy now after that kiss, baby." He chuckled. Suddenly a blunt object hit him in the back making him groan, he turned around with an annoyed glare.

"Don't go lookin' at me like that, boy! How dare you not introduce me to your dame! I otta mash you for forgetting your manners!" His grandmother lectured. The couple straightened their backs as if they were soldiers. Seaweed cleared his throat and gave a shaky smile. Penny followed and unnecessarily smoothed out her dress before walking towards the woman. 

She smiled and the two shook hands, "Hi sugar, I'm his grand momma." Penny tried not to wince at the lady's grip.

"It's v-very nice to meet you ma'am-" The woman waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh child! Call me Anita, we aren't strangers!" His grandmother said good-naturedly.

"Yes, Ms. An-"

"PENNY LOU PINGELTON!"

Penny's entire body froze, only a violent shudder went through her. Everyone gazed on as the studio security struggled to keep a woman from advancing. Prudy may have a slender body but her strength outweighed any man, especially in when her daughter was involved. The guards stumbled to the ground as Prudy viscously freed herself. The sight of Penny tragically tied to her bed, locked in her room flashed in Seaweed's mind. He grabbed Penny's wrist and quickly pulled her behind him. He wasn't gonna let anyone lay a finger on his pretty penny. Nuh-uh, over his dead body! He looked at his mother and she nodded at him.

Penny's wide eyes looked to Edna and she sighed as she looked at the poor girl, "Keep hold of her, if you let her go we might never see her again." Edna said to Seaweed. She stepped infront of Prudy before she got to close to the couple. That didn't stop the woman from peeking over her shoulder at her daughter.

Prudence felt like she would faint, she rushed all the way over as if the devil was on her heels. She even forgot to change out of her house dress! She couldn't believe her eyes, there's no way she saw her daughter on that box! Oh blessed father!

She gave a violent gasp at the sight, "Are my eyes deceiving me! Oh Lord tell me it's not true!" She cried out while she gripped her beads and cross.

Edna placed a gentle hand on Prudence's shoulder, "Calm down, Prudy. There's nothing to be worried about." Her words and actions were a mistake though.

Prudence looked at Edna in complete disgust and smacked her arm away from her, then pushed her aside so strongly that Wilbur had to catch her or she would've been kissing the floor. 

"You do not touch me, devil woman!" She looked at all the people around her daughter, "You people have brainwashed her! As god as my witness, I will not let you have her, give her to me!" She hollered and went for Penny. The couple hurriedly stepped backwards, Penny grasped her arm around his waist both to keep from falling and to keep Seaweed close to her. Seaweed in turn reach behind himself and wrapped his arm around her.

"She won't be going anywhere with you, Mrs. Pingleton." Seaweed said firmly his face was like a stone. Almost the entire studio gasped with Prudy at his words.

"You- You animal! You're the one who kidnapped my daughter!" She accused. She turned to her daughter, "Did these savages do something to you? Did he... _Touch_ you?" She asked.

Seaweed all the colored people's jaws dropped, offended by what the woman implied. Penny's cheeks grew red with embarrassment and anger.

That's it! Enough was enough, "Shut up!" Penny yelled at her mother. Everyone gasped. The Turnblad's couldn't believe it. They never seen Penny this upset, Tracy didn't think her friend ever _got_ upset!

"...Excuse me?" Prudy asked for she could not believe her ears. 

Penny took a breath and continued before she lost her nerve, " I said, shut up. I'm sick of all your crazy talk, mother! I'm staying here with Seaweed. I won't be going back to the jump rope!" She said firmly.

"Oh, you're just confused. Come with me and the Lord will forgive you-" Penny shook her head.

"No! If love is considered a sin, then I'll never be a saint!" She resisted. Prudy clutched her beads with a new emotion.

"You insolent child! How dare you act so ungodly!" She scanned the way she dressed and was filled with disgust, "You are even dress so unholy! You have you bosom on display as if you want these... _Animals_ to have easy access! You have painted you face up like a harlot! You are not the girl I raised! You have no love for yourself or our father to be acting in such a way!" Everyone gasped again. Seaweed was appalled at how rude this woman was being to her own daughter! No one can insult his girl like that! 

Before he could say anything Penny placed herself infront of him, "I will not love a god who doesn't love the person I do because of his skin color!" Penny declared. Her mother's eyes widened.

Prudy slapped Penny.

"You are no longer my daughter! Do not come back the house or you will curse it! You will burn in hell for your sin!" She yelled. 

Penny raised her face and met her gaze with equal anger, "If this is all it took I would've had you kick me out years ago." 

Prudy scoffed in disgust, "Devil child!" She hollered and turned away.

"Glad to be one!" Penny called out at her retreating back. Penny rubbed her cheek trying to ease the sting. 

Tracy ran to her friend worry painted her face, "Penny are you alright?!" she asked. Penny gave her crooked smile and nodded. She turned to Seaweed as he placed his hand lightly on her tender cheek.

"Are you sure, baby?" he asked sliding his thumb back and forth. 

"I'm fine, really. Actually, I'm jazzed!" She cheered. Maybelle quickly rushed over to the group and Edna squished Penny in a giant hug. 

"You were so brave, Penny!" She said and released her with a pat on the head. Penny's grin fell slightly as she realized something.

"Where am I going to live?!" She asked out loud. Perhaps she should've planned ahead a little more. No, she was going to be kicked out either way.

"You could live with us!" Inez chimed in. 

"Absolutely not!" Edna immediately refused.

"Why not?" She asked looking at her brother who shrugged and shook his head. 

"Because, it's not proper for a steady couple to live together if they're not married. After all, you kids are still teenagers." Edna explained. Penny blushed and Seaweed looked down and scratched his neck.

"What's that supposed to-" 

"Hush, baby! I'll tell you some other time." Maybelle said.

"You can stay with us, dear." Edna said with a motherly smile.

Tracy squealed and hugged her friend, "It'll be like a long sleepover!" 

Link chimed in, "What about your stuff?" Penny sighed and shook her head.

"She's probably gonna burn it all. That's what she does with my dad's stuff whenever they fought. There's no use in wearing ash." Penny said.

"You can have my old clothes, I have and old sewing machine that you could use to alter them." Edna reassured.

"Well, all this drama has made me hungry. Whaddaya say we all have dinner at our house?" Anita jumped in. 

"Oh, that would be great!" Wilbur cheered. 

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up. Me and Collins got some cleanin' up to do now that I'm the co-host and the show is now integrated." Link frowned and was about to ask her something as he noticed some of the regulars weren't here anymore.

"It's fine, sugar. We already knew something like this would happen." She reassured and went over the the producers.

Tracy wrapped herself around Links arm and smiled up at him, "Are you coming?" She asked.

Link was quiet for a moment but then smiled his usual smile and nodded. They all began to walk out, applause followed them.

The group was arrested as soon as they stepped foot outside. 


	5. Crossing Paths Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set before the detention session in which Seaweed invites the others to a platter party. Penny gets a surprise visit and Seaweed does a good deed. A little bit of flirting! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN HAIRSPRAY!!!!!

The school was in its third transition and Penny was shuffling through her locker. She had Geography next and she needed to get there early so she could finish the test early and visit Tracy in detention. Somehow she managed to get the pink slip in first period!

Down the hall a certain boy came slipping through the crowd trying not to attract anymore attention than he did already. After all, everyone knew that the _other kids_ were on the other side of the building with the mentally challenged. Not to mention, this guy had a small reputation with being the " _King of Detention_ ". 

Penny felt a tap on her shoulder and turned only to see no one there. _Odd._

_Tap, tap, tap._

She turned to the other shoulder and got the same view. She was then hit with an aroma of cologne. She turned around and was met with the sight of the grinning face that occupied her thoughts. She yelped in surprise and dropped some of her books. Seaweed made a smooth catch of them with out taking his eyes off her.

"Whoa! If I had known you'd be this excited to see me, I woulda came sooner." Seaweed chuckled. Penny blushed and blinked rapidly as she tried to process something to say.

He rose his eyebrow quizzingly, "Are you not happy to see me?" he asked. Penny shook her head making her hair dance.

"Of course I am!" Seaweed grinned while she blushed realizing what she said, "I mean-" He shook his head.

"You can't take it back now! It'll ruin my day" Seaweed laughed.

Seaweed quickly looked her over as he did whenever he saw her. He couldn't help it, she was a total knockout. Just the sound of her name made him wanna fly or sing. She wasn't wearing a plaid number like when they first met. She wore a blue plaid skirt that went below her knees with a freshly pressed, white button-down blouse. She had the top button undone so her could get a peak at the middle of her collarbone. His grin faltered when he noticed that the beautiful skin on her neck had a red markings on it. He was tempted to move the collar but his momma raised him right. He motioned to it.

"What's goin' on there?" He asked to concerned to realize that from a distance it looked like he was looking somewhere else besides her neck.

Penny rubbed her neck and winced as the irritation in her skin burned through her, "Mother was upset that I had lost my chain..." She reached into her shirt and pulled out a long necklace of wooden beads, hanging from the twined thread was a small vivid carving of Jesus Christ nailed to a crucifix, "...She condemned me to wear this until I have find it but I only have until tomorrow. if I still haven't found my old chain by then, ' _she will see to it that I am punished for the disrespect I have shown to our blessed father_.'" Penny spoke, rolling her eyes as she quoted her mother. She hated this necklace with her entire being. The beads and twine were worn and frizzed so every time she breathed it would scratch against her skin. She had thought to grab some scissors at cut it off but the last time she did that wasn't to promising. 

Seaweed kissed her teeth, "Really?! Over a small chain?" He asked. It sounded so... Well, stupid in his opinion. 

Penny shrugged," Its not really, that bad. Nothing to blow your top over." She dismissed.

Seaweed bit his tongue and sighed. He handed back her books. Penny frowned as she thought he was gonna leave.

_Does he not want to spend time with me anymore because my mother is crazy?! Does he not like me anymore?!_

He reached into his pocket and began to grin again as he found what he was looking for, "Ok... Close your eyes." He said and he put his hand behind his back.

Penny's face changed into confusion as she went around to try and see what he hid away but he swiftly moved away, "Can't you just show me?" She asked.

Seaweed shook his, "C'mon its a surprise! Turn around and close your eyes. Trust me, I won't bite." His grin widened slightly as he saw Penny's cheeks color at his last words.

She followed his instructions slowly and gave a tensed slightly as she felt his breath brush on the back of her neck. 

"Seaweed..." She spoke as she felt him slip the ratted beads over her head. 

"Shush. I got you, Penny." He said smoothly. 

She deftly felt something cold against her throat but that was forgotten when she felt his hands slid on her neck and a little in her hair. Seaweed huffed a laugh as he felt a small shiver go through her. He placed his hands around her forearms and slowly turned her back around. Reluctantly he let her go.

"Groovy! 'Kay, open your eyes!" He told her in a cheerful tone. 

She opened her eyes and looked around confused as she didn't find anything different. Seaweed took back ahold of her books and motioned to her neck. She gave a big smile as her hand touched on her once lost chain. Her smile then was directed at him as she looked at his face with glee.

"I knew it was yours the instant I saw it on the teacher's desk in detention. I was holding it until I saw you again but I couldn't wait to-"

_Kiss_

It was Seaweed's turn to be surprised. He almost dropped Penny's books as his shaky hand touched his cheek. All his smoothness went away and was replaced by butterflies.

"Thank you, Seaweed." She said with a sweet smile. 

Seaweed huffed a laugh as he looked down at his feet, "Um...Your wel-"

"What's going on here?" both parties turned to see one of the most intolerant teachers in the school, Mrs. Genwright.

Penny went to say something but Seaweed shook his head and returned her books and beads, "Alright, give me the usual." He said with a knowing smile.

The woman kissed her teeth muttering ' _Smart-ass colored_ ' as she furiously wrote up his detention slip. Taking the slip he turned to Penny and waved goodbye with a charming smile.

"See ya, Pretty Penny!" He said smoothly and departed.

Penny smiled with warm cheeks then sucked in her lips as she turned to the teacher.

"You should be somewhere." She said.

Penny nodded and scurried to class.


End file.
